


December 24th, 11:59pm

by Edwardo_Ricardo



Series: IT, The Alternate Reality [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexuality, F/M, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardo_Ricardo/pseuds/Edwardo_Ricardo
Summary: “ You said “us”, Patrick, there is no us, there has never been an "us" so lay off ” and with those simple words, Patrick Hockstetter’s world crumbled.Instead of dying in the sewers after an encounter with IT, Patrick is recruited by the demonic clown and is tasked with killing the Loser’s Club. In return for his service, IT not only agreed to let Patrick live but to award him with his greatest desire (Henry Bowers).





	1. Run Piggy, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Henry Bower's and his gang ambush Ben Hanscom at the Kissing Bridge and attempt to torture him, Henry attempts to carve his name into Ben's stomach with a knife but Victor stops him. Ben headbutts Henry and then escapes. He flees into the Barrens. Patrick chases after him only to encounter something way worse...

**Ben Hanscom.**

"Run, Piggy Run" "we're coming to get ya" Patrick Hockstetter taunted. Ben Hanscom was running for his life. Henry and his gang were after him. The taunt "Piggy" echoed in his head. Ben was chubby and not tall either If he worked out a little he could be considered stocky or similar to a brick wall, maybe he'd even be able to outrun Bowers and his gang of delinquents. Ben was running out of places to run as he neared the Kissing Bridge, he was nearing the edge of Derry - the Now Leaving Derry sign was just up ahead and after that, there was nowhere else to run. Just as Ben reached the end of town, Reginald "Belch" Huggins grabbed him and whirled him around. Standing before him was Patrick, Belch and brandishing a knife... Henry Bowers. "Hey, Hey Tubbs, This is what us locals call the Kissing Bridge." "We do two things here, sucking face and carving names, and since I ain't no fag, I won't be sucking face... carving my name into you, however... now that'd be fun... make you my bitch Benny Boy..." Ben began to squirm which aggravated Henry. "Stay Fucking Still you little Bitch, I'm going to carve my mother fucking name into your motherfucking belly, you get me PIG BOY -" before Henry could finish - Victor arrived, driving Belch's car. He immediately got out. "Henry, Henry, HENRY!" Vic shouted. "Leave him alone, please... you're a bully, not a criminal, don't do this... please..." Victor had a pleading look in his eyes, causing Henry to loosen his grip on Ben. Ben took advantage and headbutted Henry, knocking him backward. Patrick began shouting... "YOU FUCKING PUSSIES, YOU'RE LETTING HIM GO, AFTER HIM". Belch, Henry, and Victor remained where they were. "Fine. I'll get him myself" Patrick ran and snatched Henry's knife, slashing at Ben, he managed two decent cuts before Ben was able to evade him.

Ben rolled down the hill and stumbled his way into the depths of the Barrens when he noticed four strange boys that went to his school, poking around near the sewer. He lay in the water not wanting to be seen and listened in on their conversation. The shortest one began to speak; "... nuh uh, that's greywater..." Then the one with glasses; "...the hell is grey water..?" (Ben knew what it was, and it isn't pleasant) The shorter one spoke again "... It's basically PISS AND SHIT..." he said with a disgusted look on his face. The one with glasses picked up a stick and began to inspect it... "Doesn't smell like caca to me señor..." The shorter looked horrified and Ben took this as a good time to make himself known to the boys.

* * *

 

**Patrick Hockstetter**

Patrick ran and snatched Henry's knife, slashing at the fat boy, he managed two decent cuts before the kid was able to evade him. The fat kid rolled down the hill and left a trail of blood behind him. Patrick followed the blood towards a group of four boys. "Ah, If it isn't my four favourite freaks... Wheezy the Fairy Boy, Buh-Buh- Blundering Baby Billy, Jewish Scum and of course Trashmouth Frogface Tozier." The four boys looked a mixture of scared and pissed about at the appearance of Patrick. "Have any of you fags seen a fat kid come past here ?" Bill stepped forward "n-n-no we haven't, a-a-and even if w-we had I w-w-wouldn't tell you" Patrick didn't like this disrespect... He turned towards Eddie "'bout you fairy, you seen 'im ?" Eddie shook his head violently, Stan followed suit... Richie, however, spoke up. "Yeah dickface, he went to go blow your dad" Patrick was furious but let it slide "good one Tozier, not as good as your mom last night though" Richie smirked "fuck off Hockstetter, we ain't seen him, try over by the sewer, or ya know, check you're mom's house".

Patrick headed towards the open sewer on the far right of the boys. He entered and instantly regretted it. It smelt like piss and shit, decades of Derry's pee, absolutely foul. He ventured downwards into the depth of the sewer, getting his white converse covered in dirty mud. Patrick felt something in his gut... this wasn't right... it was too creepy, he turned around and began to leave when he saw a clown blocking his way. The clown spoke... "Patrick, Patty... I know what you did to Avery. I know you're the reason Tyler's dead... Join me Patrick and I shall spare you, I shall spare you and those you love. Kill the kids Patrick and Henry will love you" Patrick thought for a moment before eyeing up the clown "Okay, I'll do it - for Henry - My love." Patrick Hockstetter's eyes glowed a demonic yellow and the sewer was swallowed up by darkness.


	2. Thank's Loser's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, bloodied and bruised, stumbles across Bill, Eddie, Stan and Richie, who take Ben to the local pharmacy to help him, where they meet and befriend Beverly, who distracts Mr. Keene to help the boys steal medical supplies when it turns out they don't have enough money.

**Eddie Kaspbrak**

After Patrick left, a cough and splutter came from the water, Ben Hanscom's bloody body surfaced. **"Help me..."** he groaned. Bill and Stan rushed forward and helped him onto the back of Richie's bike. The boys rode as fast as they could to Mr. Keene's pharmacy. Eddie was worried about Ben, of course, he was, but... **"It's great that we're helping the new kid and all, but seriously we need to be worried about our own safety... If Bowers knows that we helped him, He'll be coming after us"** The rest of the group ignored his complaints. The boys arrive outside the pharmacy and Bill and Richie sit Ben down on a couple of crates. **"Richie, wait here with him"** Bill instructs as Bill, Eddie and Stan rush towards the entrance.

Eddie rummaged through tons of medical supplies on the shelves, picking up bandages, cloths, aspirin etc. Bill took a look at the items and asked quizzically **"can we afford all that?"** Stan pulled out a $5 bill **"This is all I have"** , Eddie didn't look pleased. **"You've got to be kidding me right ?!"** he shrieked, getting agitated  **"Wait, Eddie, don't you have an account here ?"** Bill asked trying to calm him down. **"No can do, If my mom finds out I bought all this stuff for myself she'll make me spend the rest of the week in the emergency room getting x-rayed"** Bill, shook his head, Eddie was pleased that Bill understood his mother's wrath.

A girl came round the corner, causing the boys to stop talking. None other than Beverly Marsh. **"Are you okay?"** Bill asks her. **"I'm fine"** she bluntly replies. **"What's wrong with you?"** before the Bill or Eddie can speak Stan intervenes, seeing the way Bill looks at her **"None of your business"...** Beverly doesn't look like she's buying it so Eddie tells her the truth. **"There's a kid outside, he looks like someone tried to kill him."** Bill says **"We n-n-need some sup-p-plies but we don't have enough money"...**   **"Leave it to me,"** Beverly says mischievously. Eddie watched as Beverly walked up to the counter. **"Mr. Keene, I love your glasses, I think you look just like Clark Kent..."** and from there Mr. Keene was putty in her hands. This gave Eddie and the boys, the perfect window to escape with the stolen goods.

* * *

 

**Beverly Marsh**

As she leaves Mr. Keene's pharmacy, she hears bickering from the alleyway. Pocketing her pack of stolen cigarettes, she investigates. The boys from the pharmacy - Bill, Stan, and Eddie were with Richie Tozier and Ben, Ben from soc'. Ben looked pretty bad and Beverly had to make sure he was okay. **"Holy shit, Ben from soc' what the fuck happened to you?!"** Ben was too drained to talk so Richie helpfully provided **"He ran into Bowers, was attacked"...** Ben groaned and tried to speak **"actually it was Patrick, not Henry"** Richie looked annoyed **"Hockstetter's one of Bowers's cronies, they're both insane".** While Richie was talking, Bill kept looking at Beverly. He looked so cute. His eyes wide with respect. **"T-T-Thanks, f-f-for helping us out back** t-t **-there"** he stuttered. Bill Denbrough had had a stutter ever since 4th grade when Henry Bowers and Patrick cornered him in the changing room and beat him. Beverly was furious when she heard but there was nothing that she could do. **"No problem Bill"**

After that day, Beverly started hanging out more and more with the group, Bill even invited her to go cliff jumping at the quarry. After a long day in the sun, the group sat down and discused Ben's research. Beverly admired Ben's intelligence, but not as much as Bill's bravery...


	3. Henry... I... Love....Nevermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise rests in Patrick’s subconscious, He doesn’t know he’s there. Patrick does dirty things and confesses something to Henry causing him to get mad/concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> This chapter contains sexual behaviour between two males. There with be mentions of masturbation, blowjobs and fingering. This chapter isn't important, therefore you don't have to read it unless you want to.

**Henry...I...Nevermind...**

**Henry Bowers**

Patrick and Henry sat on Patrick's bed discussing girls. Henry talked about Mariah Carey, while Patrick fancied Madonna. Patrick kept staring at Henry's crotch. "Wanna wank?" he asked, Henry obliged, pulling out his thick, muscular cock. Henry started moving up and down on his own dick, while Patrick did the same. Patrick looked hungry like a wolf that'd just spotted a rabbit, Henry watched him lick his lips. Teasingly Henry asked, "Wanna give me a handjob?" Patrick was on his knees so fast. Wrapping his sweaty hands around Henry's dick - tightening his grip, Patrick began to jerk him off. A loud moan escaped Henry's mouth and he closed his eyes, Patrick seized the moment and shoved Henry's dick down his throat. Henry tried to pull out of Patrick's mouth but Patrick wouldn't let him. Henry kicked Patrick in the cock causing him to choke in pain, releasing Henry. 

"What the Fuck was that Patrick you faggot"

"Henry... I love... nevermind"

"No, Fuck your neverminds, you were tryna get some off me"

"Henry, please don't get angry, I see you and Victor all the time, I want it to be like that"

"What me and Victor have, has nothing to do with you, whore"

**"** Henry, I'm sorry"

"I'm leaving... Fuck you, Patrick"

"Henry... what about **us**? Does that idea disgust you?"

"Us? There is no Us Patrick, get it through your stupid head. I'm done with you, Stay the fuck away from me and Vic."

And with that Henry left Patrick alone, half naked in his bedroom.

 

**Patrick Hockstetter**

Patrick didn't know what he did wrong, he saw the signs. Did he read them wrong or something? Patrick was upset and hurt. Fuck you, Henry Bowers, I don't need your bitch ass anyway. He pulled his pants up and headed to the bathroom. Rinsing his face, he stared into the mirror. The face looking back was not his own.

"Patty, Patty, Didn't you hear what I said? Kill the kids and THEN Henry will be yours" Pennywise cackled

"I...I... I can't" Patrick was visibly upset

 

"WHy? Didn't stop ya with Tyler and Avery, RIGHT?!, Please Patty do it for me"

"No"

"Do it for Henry then" Pennywise's patience was running out

"Henry hates me"

"But if you kill the kids, he'll love you! - You can even kill Victor, get him out of your way... no?" Pennywise's eyes glowed yellow

"Yes. I shall. For Henry" Patrick brandished an axe

"Time to die kiddies"

Patrick Hockstetter had passed out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Henry get down to some activities, Patrick walks in and is hurt by what he sees. He steals Belch’s car and drives off, angry. He sees Mike, biking home and Pennywise takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Racist Language in this chapter - please do not be offended, Patrick Hockstetter is calling Mike a Nigga, and just being a complete douche, just like Henry and Butch Bowers.

**Victor Criss**

"I think he really hates me now Vic" Henry Bowers whined

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Hen'" Victor tried his best to be reassuring towards his boyfriend

"You didn't see the HURT in his eyes Vicky"

"He'll forgive you, he loves you"

"You think so?"

"Come here, babe"

Henry moved towards Victor and Victor wrapped him in a tight embrace

"If I know Patrick, he just needs time to cool off, okay?"

"You're right Vic, he just needs to let off some steam."

Henry kissed him, many, many times. Vic enjoyed every kiss, each one sweeter than the next. He was preoccupied with Henry and didn't see the car arrive outside. Henry's hands went down Victor's pants and had a feel around while they kissed. The sexual tension was too high, Victor was getting hard, Henry already was...

KNOCK KNOCK -

Victor's door swang open, standing there was Patrick.

oh shit, Vic knew this was going to end badly.

**Patrick:** "Oh you sonuvabitch Henry Fucking Bowers, you won't let me suck you off but you're pretty much fingering Vic the twink!"

**Henry:** "Victor is MY boyfriend Pat, If you can't respect that then you need to leave."

**Patrick:** "Screw you asshole"

**Victor:** "Boys, stop it"

**Patrick and Henry:** "shut it, Victor"

**Patrick:** "Love how your whore fights your battles coward"

**Henry:** "Don't you dare call him that!"

**Patrick:** "I'll call that slutty homewrecker what I like, he came between us"

**Victor:** "No I bloody well did **-** "

Victor was interrupted by Patrick's hand colliding with his face.

**Victor:** "Get the fuck out of my house"

**Patrick:** "Vic, I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me..."

**Henry:** "You heard him. Go to hell Pat."

Patrick stormed off. A slam of a car door and then the screeching sound of tires. Belch's car, Patrick most likely stole it but he'd call it "borrowed"

Henry looked at the mark on Vic's face...

"Oh baby, I'm sorry"

"I love you, Henry" 

And he truly did.

* * *

 

**Reginald "Belch" Huggins**

Belch woke up to an empty garage, his car was gone but in its place a little note... 

_**Dearest Fuckface,** _

_**I have hereby borrowed your car, for the time being... Gone to visit Vicky and Henry, Bring it back when I'm done (maybe)** _

_**Lots of eternal love,** _

_**Your Favourite Psycho (Patrick) :)** _

Belch laughed, as long as his car was okay he didn't mind. He put on his shoes and began walking over to Henry's.

* * *

 

**Michael "Mike" Hanlon**

Mike's farm was on the outskirts of Derry. normally he'd stay at home on a Saturday, but his grandpa needed him to make a special meat delivery to _**The Black Spot,**_ on his way home, the road appeared to be clear, so he stopped to snap a photo of the lake. The trees where the greenest they've ever been in Derry - they almost looked artificial... almost. Just as Mike had finished taking his photo, a blue car approached - going top speed - inbound toward Mike. And in the driver's seat sat Patrick Hockstetter, tears streaming down his face. Mike screamed.

* * *

**Patrick Hockstetter**

"Come on Patty, the nigga is right there, hit him, run that mutt over" Pennywise instructed

"One less freak in the world" Patrick agreed, speeding up slightly, inbound on running Mike over until another car, one driven by Victor, sideswiped him off the road, accidentally swiping Mike and his bike into the ditch next to the water.            

* * *

 


	5. The Rock War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group, who now refer to themselves as "The Losers' Club," discover Henry's gang bullying Mike Hanlon, and chase them off with an epic rock war before befriending him.

**Mike Hanlon**

One of the only black people in the town of Derry, Mike he deals with abuse and hostility on a constant basis. But no one has gone far enough as to have almost actually killed him. Henry Bowers learned his hatred of Mike from his racist father, but even then, Henry hadn't tried to kill Mike. The people in both cars got out. Patrick Hockstetter was in one and Victor Criss, Henry Bowers and Belch Huggins were in the other. Patrick came over towards Mike and stood on his face.

"Awh, let me just wipe that mud off your face Mikey" Patrick mock attempted to squish Mike's face into the ground. To avoid getting shit in his eyes, Mike turns to look at the trees and bushes, Mike likes nature, but what he sees instead gives him a heart attack. What he sees is a clown, watching him from the treeline. The clown waves a hand… but it’s not his hand. It’s a child’s hand, ripped off at the elbow. The clown has been nibbling on the raw end, based on the blood smeared around his smile. Mike blinks and the clown vanishes. As Mike struggles, Patrick lifts a softball-sized rock and raises it over his head, prepared to bash in the black boy’s skull. Before he can bring it down, another rock whistles through the air and slams into the side of his own head. Patrick looks in the direction it came from, stunned. Henry, Victor, and Belch look across the stream to see the six Losers. Beverly Marsh is standing closest, shoulders back, breathing hard. Braced for a fight. “Nice throw,” Stanley Uris tells her. Ben Hanscom, who Mike knows, has been bullied by all these guys before, isn’t about to let them do the same to another kid. He picks up another rock and hurls it across the stream.

**“ROCK WAR!!!”** Richie Tozier bellows as the bullies duck and cover

"Wait... We haven't done anything it was -" Victor is cut off and Stan hits him in the jaw with a small rock. Angrily Henry retaliates with a stone to the center of Richie's forehead, knocking him on his ass. Patrick pics up two rocks and hurls them at Eddie. Richie gets in the way and protects Eddie. Ben runs down and drags Mike to the "safe" area.

After a barrage of rocks between the two groups Belch has had enough.

**"STOP!"** he yells

"Victor, me and Henry didn't do anything... Patrick tried to kill Mike, we tried to save him!"

The six Loser's all looked at Mike. 

"Is it true Mike?" Beverly asked. Mike nodded.

Richie, recovering from his hit, says to Bowers “ you might not have hurt him, but you've certainly hurt us, it felt good to get some payback, you mullet-wearing asshole!” Henry walks past Richie and eyes up Bill. "I'm sorry, about your brother, and for giving you crap about your stutter", he moves onto Eddie "I'm sorry that I called you a faggot, the truth is I'm one too", then Beverly "I should've never started rumours about you Marsh, you're actually a cool chick". There were more apologies to go round and Mike noticed Victor laughing his head off at the Loser's reactions. When Henry gets around to Mike, he sees that Patrick and Belch are gone.

Henry whirls around at the mention of a missing Patrick...Shit

* * *

 

**Belch Huggins**

Patrick had grabbed him in the middle of the apologies, dragged him out towards his car and made him get in the driver's seat. Patrick ordered him to drive to the Barrens. When they arrived Patrick made Belch get out and walk with him. They got to a secluded shady area, Patrick brandishing his axe. He took a swing at a tree leaving a deep cut. Patrick instructed Belch to stand in front of the tree.

"Trust me Belchy, It'll be okay" 

"Wha-" Before Belch could finish his head was on the ground.


End file.
